CreepyPasta&Wolf'sRain
by InSaNiTy55612
Summary: Jeff loves Ally Please read and you'll find out what happens. . . BluexHige ToboexTsume BenxMay Yes Gay people in but ill put in a GAY ALERT there ya happy? well i hope you enjoy this little cross over :3
1. Failure

CreepyPasta&Wolf'sRain

I hope you enjoy this!

Ally was sitting there with her knife in hand staring down at the people below her. Her black eyes with red pupils just staring she pulled her dark red hoodie over her head and she jumped down pinning a dark haired boy with a black jacket,white T-shirt,blue,jeans,and has a dark red hoodie with a light red sweater under it,black skinny jeans,and,black and dark red pushed her dark red hair out of her face and got her knife out of her hoodie pocket watching the boys reaction,staring at him she got her knife out of her pocket and put it near his neck "Go To Sleep..." She laughed but her laughing stopped after someone yelled at her,she looked over at a brown hair boy,yellow sweat-shirt,and sweat-pants."Let Kiba go!" the boy yelled running to me I got up and jumped to the top of a building staring down at them taking her hoodie off her head."Having trouble?" Jeff said putting his arm around me "yea i havent killed much people lately" i reply looking over at him not knowing she was stalked by Tsume who was on the same roof but was hard to see. "Lets go back to the cabin Slenderman is waiting for us Ally ok?" he said gripping my hand lifting me up. "Ok" she replied looking over at him and she pulling out of his grip she jumped down him following she ran into the woods seeing the cabin she ran to it opening the door seeing Slender,Ben,Masky,Hoodie,Smile dog,and Jane. "Finally your here" Slender said trying to make a mad face but he couldnt "what took you so long?" Ben asked."nothing" I relpied "they were kissing probably" Hoodie laughed me and and Jeff stared at him and I ran up to my room and closed the door and locked it and turned on the radio. The song Ronan came on and she sighed turning it back off and she just laid on the bed,she got back up walking into her closet putting on her black tank top and black pajama pants that said Love on the sides of them she walked back down the stairs and looked at them when they stared at her she walked back up the stairs."whats wrong with her?" Ben asked looking to jeff "shes probably mad at yall" he said looking at them."Why us?" Ben asked looking at jeff his stare leading chills in his body,"you guys are perverted" Jeff said looking away "No were not!" Slender snapped "oh really?" Jeff snapped back "why are you so postitive me and Ally were kissing?" He snapped sitting on the couch."Just a seggestion" Hoodie said looking to Jeff,soon they heard knocking on the door and they all looked at it and Ally ran down the stair "i'll get it!" she said and grabbed the door knob and opened the door seeing the boy she tried killing earlier, "Who is it?" Ben said getting up moving me out of the way "who are these people?" Ben said looking up at me "I dont know" I replied "come in" Slender said moving me and Ben out of the way."Hey who are these people?" He asked looking at me "I dont know!" I yelled "Just let them in already!" Jeff yelled."Ok ok" Slender said letting them in and they walked in slowly looking at us they widen there eyes when there eyes hit our faces,"Kiba,whats wrong with there faces?!" Toboe asked panicing "Im Jeffrey I sliced my mouth into a smile and burned my eyelids so i can never go to sleep" he said looking at them "Im Ally I cut my Mouth into a smile and burned my eyes and eyelids" she said looking at them sitting back down on the couch "Ouch" Blue commented gagging alittle,"Im Slenderman I dont really have a face" he said trying to look sad but it fails of course "Im Masky like Slender I dont really have a face" he said looking at them and Hige just stared "Im hoodie I acually have a face" He laughed "I did everything jeff did only worse" "Im Jane I did what Jeff and Ally did"."Now" Jeff said looking at them "Tell us who you are" he said putting his hands in his pockets,"I-Im T-Toboe" Toboe said nervously hopping nothing will happen "Tsume" Tsume said leaning on the door "Im Kiba" Kiba said staring at me as I put my hair up in a pony tail "oh yea!" Jeff said he pointed to Smiledog "thats Smiledog" He said alittle proud now "Im Blue" blue said walking up to me and Jane smiling alittle she whispered to us "Im happy i finally get to meet some girls there practially no girls in our little group" She siad and me and Jane just laughed "Im Hige" he said walking up to me and Jane.I could tell Jeff hated another boy around me so he came to me and grabbed my hand pulling me in his arms again,Ben looked at Jeff and me and laughed "you to love birds crack me up" He said laughing i though Jeff was gonna kill him after that the way he looked at him "yea yea shut up" Jeff said staring down at Ben there was a light red on his cheeks and Ben still laughed and Toboe saw Ben laughing and couldnt help but laughing too."Why are we here Kiba" Tsume grouched and he stared at me and Jeff Tsume got off the door and sat down on the couch his arms crossed,"well Kiba" Slender said trying to make a confused face but still failed Kiba couldnt help but chuckle


	2. Screeming Love

well heres the second chapter of the Wolf's Rain Creepypasta...

Jeff:Yea and enjoy it!

Toboe:Thats mean! Why did you just threaten those people?!

...

Alrighty then..

-Ally P.O.V-

I look out the window walking to it leaning on it alittle noticing Eyeless,I run to the door opening it pulling him in.

"Hey Eyeless!" I say smiling

He smiles but you cant see it threw his mask.

"Sup,Ally" He replies.

-Masky P.O.V-

I wave to Eyeless Jack.

"Hello Eyeless Jack,Welcome back!" I say smiling.

"God! You are soooo fancy!" I hear Ally moan.

"Better then you!" I snap at her.

-Jeff P.O.V-

I look at Masky sticking my tongue out making everyone else laugh but Masky.

"Yea,yea" I say putting my tongue back in my mouth.

-Toboe P.O.V-

"Can we go now? Pweeaaassseeee?!" I beg gripping Kibas shirt.

"Wanna leave already?" BEN says getting up walking to the kichen table.

"You' ve met a terrible fate havint you?" BEN teased laughing at the end,when he was at the kichen table he grabbed a jar of black stuff and smeared it on his eyes.

-Ally P.O.V-

I sit down on the couch and Smile jumps up on my lap and almost knocks the breathe out of me.

"are you allittle to big,for this Smile?" I ask taking a breath as much as I could.

-Smiledog P.O.V-

*No I am not!* I whine putting my head on Allies lap.

*Do you think I am to big for this Grinny?* I ask him looking over at the cat.

*why would you ask me?* Grinny replied.

*Yes you are* said with a huge smile on his face.

-Jeff P.O.V-

"Smile get off Allies lap only im aloud there!" I say pushing him off laying my head on her lap.

-Hige P.O.V-

"Toboe stop whining,hey you little boy with the hat and the face what is that?" I ask BEN.

"Duuude! You need to try it,its black stuff!" BEN replied putting some on my eyes.

-Tsume P.O.V-

I grab Allies arm pulling her up smacking her.

"Why did you try killing Kiba?"

-Jeff P.O.V-

"Man!You stole my pillow and slapped it!" I say getting up grabbing Ally back.

"Plus its blood lust us killers do it every night"

-Kiba P.O.V-

"Toboe,go sit beside Ally" I say shoving over to Ally.

"Nooo! Kiba" I hear him reply,but I walk out of the cabin sitting on the steps of the porch.

-Toboe P.O.V-

"Ally...Y-you wont hurt me r-right?" I ask looking at her.

"I wont if you dont want me to..." Ally replies.

-Ally P.O.V-

I allow Jeff to get back on my lap and he does.

"Toboe,I dont think Jeff would hurt you either"

-Jeff P.O.V-

I snuggle into Allies lap wrapping my arms around her.

"Ally and Jeff sitting in a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I hear BEN sing out.

"Shut it you little peice of crap!" I snap looking at him.

-Ally P.O.V-

I look down at Jeff and patted his back.

"Its ok just ignore it.."

Suddenly the phone rings and I awsner it.

"Hello?"

*There will be a dance at the middle of the town tonight*

"Guys there will be a dance at the middle of town tonight" I say hearing the phone hang up so I hang up to.

-BEN P.O.V-

"A dance huh?" I ask looking at Hige.

"I am gonna go change into something..." I say walking up the stairs.

-Ally P.O.V-

"I'll go get ready!"

I run up the stairs and look around in my bedroom and finallyseeing a prom dress I walk down stairs seeing BEN in a suit and tie I just snicker and walk down.

hearing Jeff whistle a light pink blush goes across my face.

-Jeff P.O.V-

"You look gorgus!" I say walking up to her hugging her tightly.

"Thank you.." I hear Ally say as she hugs me back.

"I will go get ready to" I say running up stairs I leave my black dressing pants on but put on a black T-shirt.

-Ally P.O.V-

"You look good to" I say walking to the door.

"Is that what you two are going to wear?" I ask Masky and Hoodie and they nod and walk out the door.

-Kiba P.O.V-

I see them walk past me.

"Where you all going?"

"To a dance" Ally says as they all get into a car and I get into it to.

-Slender P.O.V-

I sigh putting my hands on my lap looking up at Ally.

"You want me to drive?" I ask looking up at her.

"Sure" Ally replies and lets me upfront.

I drive them to the middle of the town.

"Here we are"

-Ally P.O.V-

I smile walking out to the dance floor Jeff following me,he grabbed my waist and I turn quickly and smile putting my arms around his neck.

"I love you.." I whisper resting my head on his chest.

We dance until Jeff finally puts his hand on my chin lifting my head up close to his A deep red blush runs across my face.

He leans down close pulling me in he puts his lips on mine and I close my eyes blushing.

-BEN P.O.V-

"How cute" I say to Toboe looking at him.

Toboe nods and smiles "I guess...This place aitn so bad after all..." I hear Toboe say and I smile nodding.

-Jeff P.O.V-

Blushing I let go gently and looked down at her.

"I love you too.."

-Ally P.O.V-

As Im driving home Slender pouting in the back depressed he cant drive I smile and look back slightly.

"cheer up slender,I'll make my cinnoman rolls yall always like" I say seeing Jeff's and BEN's reaction witch was going *Yeeessss!*

-Jeff P.O.V-

I look at Ally in the kichen baking the rolls I walk to her gripping her bottem looking down at her smiling.

"Please dont do that" Ally says putting her head on my arm.

"Ok" I say and I kiss the top of her head stroking her red hair.

I heard the oven beep and I opened it getting them out.

"Thanks Jeff" Ally says gripping the pan putting it on the table putting sweet white syrup on them and I look at the people in the bedroom and walk into the room "The rolls are done"

-Ally P.O.V-

I bring the pan into the living room passing them out to everyone and I sit on the couch eating mine.

"We can have some fun tonight" Jeff says sitting beside me pulling me in close I look up at him.

"I never...have done that..before.." I say looking down at my roll.

next chapter... soon I promise but I have school and stuff so I dun know DX...


	3. Insanity (15)

here us the next chapter ;)..

Jeff:Mmmhmm :3

-Ally P.O.V-

She was kinda nervous of he had asked her.

"Ive never done this before..." She said worriedly looking up at the ceiling.

"Dont worry I'll be gentle" Jeff says back leaning down unstaping my bra.

"Im emberessed.." I say looking of to the side.

"Dont be" Jeff says back,gripping one of my breasts firmly he starts licking the other.

"Ooh" I moan looking up at the ceiling gripping the covers on his bed.

Jeff takes his hands that on my breast and smoothly takes my panties off and stops licking my other breast.

He puts one of his fingures inside of me then puts the other in.

"Your already wet!" Jeff says taking his fingures out and leaning down he started licking there.

"Mmm,ooh!" I moan gripping the covers harder.

Jeff finally stops and lifts me on my hands and knees me holding on to the top of the bed.

"Sorry if this hurts" He says and presses his dick against it.

"AH!" I moan when the tip finally goes in.

"Im sorry!" Jeff says looking at me.

"No,keep uh,going..." I moan looking back at him.

He nodded and went in all the way.

"Ohh!" I moan.

He started thrusting first slowly then started to get faster and faster.

"Faster!" I say tears going threw my eyes from both pain and pleasure.

He went father suddenly his eyes widened.

"Im..Gonna..Cum..." He shutters.

"Cum in me!" I say blushing as he let in inside.

"uuh." I moan falling down Jeff hugged me.

I roll over and hug him and theres blood on the place I was first laying.

We both get out of the bed and I put my panties and my bra back on and look over to Jeff smiling.

I reach over to my dark red hoodie and put it on and I get my skinny jeans and put them back on.

"Come down stairs when you have your clothes on..." I say and walk down the stairs.

I sit in one of the chairs and look around to everyone looking right at me.

"Why are yall staring at me?"

-BEN P.O.V-

"You and Jeff love each other and thats cute"

I can see Ally blushing from the kichen and snicker alittle turning back to masky and his drawing.

-Jeff P.O.V-

I walk down the stairs to Ally blushing her face off and BEN snickering.

"what did you do BEN?"

"Nothing..." He says back snickering more.

I walk to Ally picking her up sitting down on the couch.

-Toboe P.O.V-

"Yall look like a great pair you two!" I say smiling

"We are are we?" Jeff says hugging Ally

-Months Past-

-Ally P.O.V-

"I'll be right back" I say holding my stomach its been getting bigger and bigger by the month.

I take a pregnacy test and it shows im pregnant.

"uuuh..." I shutter looking down I walk down stairs.

"I got news!"

"Spit it out!" BEN says sitting on a chair and I walk down and I sit on the couch.

"I am..."

"Your what?" Jeff asks worridley hugging me.

"Im pregnant.." I say looking down.

"and Im due in 3 days.."

"Oh my.." Blue says looking at Ally.

I look at Jeff and hugs him.

"How?" Toboe asks.

"Cause she peed on a stick" Kiba says looking to Toboe that made everyone burst out laughing.

-3 DAYS LATER-

-Ally P.O.V-

"Jeff! Its time to go to the hospital!"

"Ok yall lets get into the car!" Jeff says letting everyone into the car.

I get into the passagers seat and hold my stomach.

When were at the hospital they lay me on a bed and give me a epadurel.

"Push ok!" The nurse says and I push 4 times pushing the baby finally comes out and Jeff cuts the cord.

I hold the baby and nurse it looking at Jeff.

"Its a boy" The nurse says looking at Me and Jeff.

"lets name him Insanity..." I say looking at Jeff and he nods.

That was sweet but yet! Still not the end :D! YAAAYZZZZ

Jeff: that was nice :)


	4. Link Or No Link

another chapter! :D HAPPEH DANCIN!

Ally: W00P

Jeff:YEAAH!

-Ally P.O.V-

Ally breast feeds the baby and looks over to BEN who was suprisingly helping her with the baby.

"Hey BEN can you hand me that bottle?" I ask kindly as BEN hands me it.

"Thanks" I say and he nods and smiles getting up walking to the kichen.

The baby finally falls asleep and I walk upstairs everyone else was asleep but BEN and me.

"Shhh..." I say quietly to the baby and set him in the crib smiling rocking the crib.

The baby finally falls into a deep sleep and I walk down stairs sighing.

"Hey whats wrong Ally?" BEN asks me walking to me.

"Nothing its just caring for a child is very hard and Jeff is never around to help much" I say looking at BEN.

"Slender has Jeff doing all sorts of stuff you know.." BEN says getting a bottle out walking into the kichen filling it up with milk.

"Its really nice of you to help,but you should really go to bed..." I say looking at BEN and he walks to me and shakes his head.

"No,I'll stay with you and help with the baby!" He says smiling.

-Jeff P.O.V-

I wake up to Ally and BEN talking and I walk down stairs hearing BEN.

"Thats nice of you BEN" Jeff says walking downstairs.

"Y-you really think so?" BEN shutters and Jeff smiles and nods.

"by the way...What are we gonna do about Kiba and the others?" I ask looking at Ally.

"I dont know I guess we teach them our ways and they can join us? I dont know" Ally says sitting on the couch sighing.

"I think thats a good idea!" I say smiling looking at BEN.

"Do you think its a good idea?" I ask.

"I think it will be hard but yea!" BEN says smiling looking at Ally.

I nod and walk to one of them sleeping on the couch.

"Yea...It will be hard..." I say looking down at Toboe sleeping on the couch.

-BEN P.O.V-

"How are we gonna get the pale skin and no blinking on them?" I ask looking at Ally.

"Same way you did to Link,or we can just make them go insane like us..." Ally says I nod.

I walk upstairs and plop down on my bed sighing.

-Ally P.O.V-

I walk upstairs and lay in Jeffs bed and he does the same exept he pulls me close to him by the waist and I smile.

"Love you" I say smiling kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too" Jeff says back smiling he kisses me on the top of the head and we both fall asleep.

-Slender P.O.V-

I hear them talking but I dont bother getting up I sigh and go back to sleep and hope it stops and soon it stops so I walk downstairs to see Kiba,Blue,Toboe,Tsume,and Hige all layed down in wolf form on the couch and I make a smile though it was unnoticable they looked so cute,I know its kinda weird coming from me but,it is ok?

-The Next Morning-

-Ally P.O.V-

I wake up to Jeff hugging me and I smile.

"Wake up hun."

Jeff wakes up and smiles.

"Mornin honeybunch"

I giggle and kiss him and he joins in kissing me back and I finally get up and take mt night gown off putting on my bra.I also put on my dark red hoodie and my black skinny jeans.

-BEN P.O.V-

I wake up to Link watching me.

"What do you want Link?"

"Revenge..." Link says and pins me on the bed but I kick him in the junk and pull him off pinning him grabbing some sharp thing gabbing it in his leg,Link gets up and goes at me slinging a hammer at my face it hits me right in the cheek and I fall rubbing it I grab his arm and breaks it smiling as Link falls,but doesnt give up he grabs my leg and pulls to to the ground but I kick his face and push him out the window he rolls back into the lake and I sigh. "Damn boy.."

FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT :DDDDD!


	5. BEN and May

NEW CHARRIE! May Drowned c:

May:YEA BISHES! FINALLY!

Ally POV

Ally looked around and finally saw May walk in May fell down first thing her nose bleeding and bruises running down her arms and wanted to ask her what had happened but,it looks like she wouldnt was about to open her mouth when BEN asked her what had happened and she replied "Zalgo..."

"What about Zalgo?" I ask sternly walking to May helping her up and on the couch,"Tell us,Please." I say running my hands threw her thin black hair,with blue highlights in her bangs going into a hot pink color.

(NOTE: BEN AND TOBOE NEVER GET TOGETHER! SORRY IF I BROKE YO HEART Q.Q)

BEN POV

My crush busts in and falls on the floor,"What happened!" I say running to Ally and her on the couch I sit down wiping the blood off her sqeezes me tightly crying into my green clothes I sigh and pet her.

Kiba POV

I wake up to a Black headed little girl with blue highlights going into a hot pink Im suddenly in love I walk to her sitting beside BEN.

"Who is this girl?" I ask patting her back a small grin on my face.

"This is May,shes just like me" BEN says hugging her.

"Shes kinda cute..." I say in my head and I get up walking up stairs banging the walls waking everyone up.

Jeff POV

"IM UP!" I scream walking outside and almost fall down the stairs.

"Whats wrong with May?" I ask walking to Ally sitting down beside her resting my head on her sholder.

Hearing Hige,Blue,Toboe,and Tsume still snoring I smile and walk back upstairs.

I put on my white hoodie and black dress pants and I walk downstairs snickering.

"May,watch this!" I say as May looks up and starts giggling.

"RAWR!" I say furiously jumping on them and Toboe Blue and Hige scream and jump up.

Tsume just rolls on the floor and groans.

Ally POV

I laugh and look down at Tsume.

"Wakey,wakey..." I say gripping my knife bending down faking trying to kill him.

"Look if you live here,you gotta know our ways..." I say putting my knife back in my pocket.

I turn around and turn on the radio and the song *Red By Taylor Swift comes on*.

Jeff smiles at me and grips my waist pulling my on his sholder.

"LET ME GO! YOU DONT HAVE TO TALK TO ME!" I yell and he walks up into the kichen "Yes,you do need to talk to me!" Jeff yells back as they all burst out laughing watching us.

Jeff POV

"Look its time to start them ok?" I say gripping her waist pulling her close to me smiling.

"Ok!" She replys and I smile and press our lips together kissing her again.

We both blush as BEN comes in and I act like we were doing nothing and we stop quickly and BEN smirks.

"We gonna show them our ways?" BEN asks snickering.

"Yea" I say as we all walk out of the kichen.

BEN POV

I see Kiba beside May and I get jealos running to May I smile sitting back down beside her and she looks at me and kisses my cheek I blush and smile.

"Zalgo...What happened with Zalgo?" I ask running my hand threw her hair.

"Zalgo...He had Bob..and Rake...with him and..Zalgo lifted my shirt up and uh...lets just say...he..." She trailed off but I was still curious.

"He...dripped..Hot candle wax...Everywhere..." I hear may spat and I hug her.

"Its ok your with me now..." I say and she hugs me back I can acually feel her hugging back I smile I havent felt this loved in years...

To Be Continued o3o


	6. Hard to love

merp my Feral~Heart game aint working so im gonna right a fanfic chapter xD ~Here it is Enjoy!

~Insanity POV~

He got up weakly out of bed and looked at the calander it was saterday morning,

happy he didnt have to go to school he walked downstiars to see everyone else up.

"Good morning.." I moan as I sit down on the table going threw drawing Masky's drew.

He looked at Ally *his mom* eating heart,and his mom looked back.

~Ally POV~

She looked at her son and kept eating "Good morning." She replied,

a little moan excaped her throat as she walked to the couch and sat on it,

Jeff comes in blood covered knife in hand but he put it in his pocket.

He sat down beside me and I smile at him kindly.

~Jeff POV~

I looked at my girlfriend and smile back sitting down beside her resting my head on her lap,

I feel her stroke my hair and I smile wrapping my arms around her small waist.

~BEN POV~

He looked over to May shyly afraid to ask her something...He just didnt know what he wanted to ask her,

Dang it BEN! Think! He thought to himself then he looked back down at his hand he finally found out

what he wanted to ask her.

"M-May.." He shuttered as she looked towards him "Yes?" She replied smiling.

"Will..Y-you go.." He shuttered then looked down shyly "Go where?" She asked.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked quickly and he looked at Mays face.

~May POV~

Suprised she smiled kindly and kissed him "Of course i will!" I reply getting up,walking over to the couch.

Sitting down she looked at Jeff and Ally giggling cutely as BEN looks at me,though I wasnt looking back,

I lay down on the couch curling up like a cat about to die and I turned the Tv on.

~Slender POV~

He looked to Insanity it was hard not to tear him apart and eat his guts but he got over it easily.

~Kiba POV~

He looked over to Toboe and Jane they where talking about something,my skin went pale and my eyes where a very light shade of red my hair short and brownish black.

Toboe Had long pure red hair,his eyes where a hazel color pale skin.

Blue had long black hair red eyes pale skin

Hige had grey hair pale skin and dark grey eyes

Tsume was Tsume.

~Masky POV~

I see Insanity looking at my drawings and I snatch it back and started drawing again Insanity having a confused look ob his face.

~BEN POV~

I sigh in relief and walked to May laying dow with her resting my head on her sholder.

how cute ^.^

BEN: shut up...

May: *giggle giggle*


End file.
